Feastday Gifts and Pranks
Feastday Gifts and Feastday Pranks are downloadable content packs for Dragon Age: Origins. The gifts and pranks are fun items which allow the player to "mess around" with the party approval system. The items can be purchased from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. Each companion has a unique gift and prank. Many of the items are either usable or can be equipped and possess amusing effects. Most items are restricted to a specific companion. The gifts give , while the pranks give . The DLC packs were fittingly released on April 1, 2010—in other words, on April Fools' Day. Each pack is currently available separately on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PC, and the PlayStation Store, and can also be purchased as a combined Gifts and Pranks pack. Both "Feastday Gifts" and "Feastday Pranks" are listed as quests to be completed under the Downloadable Content category. In order to complete the "quests" one must buy at least one gift and one prank from Bodahn. This will complete the quest; the items don't actually need to be given and may be destroyed or sold. Feastday Gifts pack } |pagetitle = Feastday Gifts and Pranks |name = Feastday Gifts |image = Feastday_Gifts_module.png |location = Party Camp |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} All companion specific gifts give . for Morrigan. It becomes an Alistair Doll that she can play with to inflict injuries on Alistair if present. for Wynne. It becomes an item, Amulet of Memories that summons characters known to her. for Oghren. It becomes an item, Beard Flask, that gives him a small buff to strength ( ). for Leliana. It becomes an instrument that she can play. for Alistair. It becomes a toy that he can play with. for the secret companion. It becomes a heavy shield, King Maric's Shield. for Shale. It becomes a Pet Rock that Shale can play with. for Sten. He can read it and revive any fallen party members. for Zevran. It becomes an item, Rare Antivan Brandy, that gives him a small buff to dexterity ( ). for Dog. Anyone (except Shale) can throw the Stick for Dog to fetch. The following gifts are not specific to anyone. : Unlike the other gifts, Bodahn initially stocks 50 each of the Thoughtful Gift and Sugar Cake, so it can be gifted multiple times. However, there is a small fee for each item. Feastday Pranks pack } |pagetitle = Feastday Gifts and Pranks |name = Feastday Pranks |image = Feastday_Pranks_module.png |location = Party Camp |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} All companion specific pranks give . Needless to say, it's advisable to save the game before giving any of these. That said, several of the items actually can be considered useful. for Dog. It replaces any equipped mabari collar with Protective Cone. If you give Dog the Cone, and then the Stick, Dog acquires Dexterity bonus companion skills for having +100 Approval. for Alistair. for Morrigan. for Sten. It becomes a greatsword, Butterfly Sword. for Shale. It becomes a large crystal, Uncrushable Pigeon. for Leliana. It becomes a pair of light boots, Ugly Boots. for Zevran. It replaces any equipped belt with Chastity Belt. If you invite Zevran to your tent while the belt is equipped, the game will still cut to the love making scene. for Wynne. It becomes an item, Cat Lady's Hobble-Stick, that can summon a cat that can be used distract enemies during combat. for Oghren. It becomes an item, Scented Soap, that can be used by anyone to remove blood spatter. for the secret companion. The following pranks are not specific to anyone. : Unlike the other pranks, Bodahn initially stocks 50 each of the Rotten Onion and Lump of Coal, so it can be gifted multiple times. However, there is a small fee for each item. Codex entries Notes * Sten's Butterfly Sword is the only gift that (without mods) imports into Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Bugs * Bodahn's store resets, losing any items you have sold to him previously. This appears to happen only once as later items sold to him remain available for repurchase. * Upon storing the items within the party storage chest (Warden's Keep downloadable content) the gifts will reappear within Bodahn's store, and may be purchased and given to your companions again, for additional approval changes. * Giving a Feastday gift to a companion when they are already at Friendly or Adore (and possibly Love) can lower that rating back to Warm. The rating does not lower numerically. * Dialog options are sometimes not available once a companion's approval rating is at certain levels. If you wish to romance a character use feastday items with caution. Gallery butterflysword.png|The Butterfly Sword Dog_pranks.png|Protective Collar UglyBoots.png|Ugly Boots See also * Codex entry: Feast Day Fish References Category:Feastday Gifts and Pranks Category:Dragon Age: Origins downloadable content Category:Real world articles